


You Bet

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis gets Jack's post-card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet

He felt her behind him like a weight, like a presence, and instinctively he shielded his meaty treasure from the eyes of the prowling lioness who could snatch it away in an instant. Safe, the world once again reduced to the two of them, suspended from the flow of time and the bustle of the urban kitchen, immune from the corporeal constraints that contain others. Ennis had the card, he had Jack, he had life again, and he knew there was only one way that he could answer.


End file.
